My Darling is a GANG LEADER
by Baekkieyoda
Summary: [TER-INSPIRASI DARI MANGA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA] Park Chanyeol itu adalah siswa yang sopan, selalu tersenyum, walaupun anak orang berada dia sama sekali tidak bersikap arrogan. Maka dari itu banyak yang menyukai Chanyeol, tapi ada satu yang mereka tak suka dari Chanyeol. Yaitu kedekatan nya dengan Byun Baekhyun, berandal kecil dari sekolah buangan.
1. 1

**My Darling is a GANG LEADER**

 **By : baekkieyoda**

 **Pair : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Yaoi. Homo. Gay. School AU!** _smut and little bit a mature content._

 **Typo everwhere~**

"Chanyeol!"

Namja dengan senyuman bak malaikat itu menghentikan langkah nya ketika segerombolan yeoja yang ia ketahui sebagai senior nya memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau sudah akan pulang?" salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut panjang bertanya.

"Iya"

"Mau pulang bersama?" kali ini yang berambut pendek yang bertanya. Total ada 3 senior yang mengerubungi nya saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Maaf aku hari ini pulang jalan kaki."

"Yahh~" suara kecewa dari senior nya membua Chanyeol sedikit tidak enak, biasanya ia memang membawa mobil ke sekolah. Tapi hari ini ia sudah ada janji, janji yang _sangat_ penting.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama," hibur Chanyeol, tak lupa dengan senyuman meneduhkan milik nya.

Sepertinya senyuman Chanyeol berhasil membuat senior senior nya membaik, dan ketika mata nya menangkap sosok _mungil_ yang bersender di gerbang tak jauh dari nya. Chanyeol tahu jika sudah waktu nya ia pergi.

"Maaf sunbae aku harus pergi sekarang," Chanyeol membungkuk kan badan nya sebelum pergi meninggalkan senior nya yang mendesah kecewa.

"Kau lihat siapa yang ia temui? itu Byun Baekhyun, berandal dari sekolah Light." senior Chanyeol masih memperhatikan punggung tegap Chanyeol hingga mereka bertiga menemukan sosok mungil yang sangat di benci oleh mereka.

Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sangat di benci oleh siswa dan siswi, terutama yang menjadi penggemar Chanyeol. Karena menurut mereka Baekhyun membawa banyak masalah untuk Chanyeol akibat tingah berandalan nya itu.

"Aku kasihan pada Chanyeol, aku yakin pasti Chanyeol di paksa untuk mengikuti semua keinginan berandalan itu."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melaporkan ini pada kepala sekolah, tapi kepala sekolah bilang bukan urusan nya."

"Kepala sekolah pasti takut si berandal Byun itu akan mengancurkan sekolah kita dengan kelompok berandalan nya itu."

"Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar Chanyeol baik- baik saja."

Mereka terus menerus berbicara tanpa tahu jika namja mungil itu mendengar semua perkataan mereka dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun segera menampilkan wajah biasa saat Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapan nya, lengkap dengan cengiran yang selalu ia beri pada Chanyeol, "Boss, kau lama sekali, aku sudah berjam jam menunggu mu disini." ucap Baekhyun sedikit merengek pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman nya, "Kau yang bersikeras menjemput ku padahal lengan mu sedang di - gips." tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengusak rambut cokelat Baekhyun, seperti kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat bertemu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin seseorang menyerang boss saat dalam perjalanan."

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh lucu, "Aku tak pernah melihat boss berkelahi, ya, jadi aku pikir boss _sedikit_ lebih lemah dari ku."

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangan nya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut Baekhyun, lagi, "Aku memang tak berniat menunjukan seperti apa aku saat berkelahi kepada mu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, tangan besar boss nya itu masih berada di kepala nya, "Kenapa boss?"

 _Karena_ _aku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku._ "Karena kau pasti akan tertawa melihat kemampuan berkelahi ku yang payah."

Baekhyun tidak yakin itu yang akan di katakan oleh Chanyeol, tapi ia tertawa juga, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tak enak yang sempat ia rasakan tadi.

"Maka dari itu aku akan melindungi boss!" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak kembali rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Kebiasaan Chanyeol saat bersama Baekhyun itu, tangan nya yang tidak bisa diam, selalu ingin mengusak rambut cokelat Baekhyun yang lembut dan selalu wangi.

"Ya lindungi aku terus." Chanyeol tersenyum, jenis senyuman yang berbeda. Sayang nya Baekhyun tidak melihat hal itu, mata nya malah fokus kepada pedagang jajanan yang ada di sebrang jalan.

"Boss~" panggil Baekhyun dengan nada mendayu, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _puppy_ andalan nya.

"Apa?"

"Aku... ingin makan kue beras itu, boleh tidak?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya takut. Saat ini Baekhyun tidak punya uang, tapi ia sangat menginginkan kue beras itu lebih dari apa pun sekarang ini.

"Lengan mu sedang patah, tidak boleh makan yang pedas - pedas!" sayang nya Chanyeol malah melarang nya untuk memakan makanan pedas, sudah seminggu ia makan selalu tanpa cabai.

"Aku sudah tidak apa apa sekarang, boss!"Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah jauh di depan nya.

"Oh ya ... ?" Chanyoel menaikkan alis nya sebelah, meragukan ucapan Baekhyun, "kalau begitu aku akan memukul lengan mu untuk memastikan."

TAK!

"Awww sakkit boss ..." Baekhyun langsung meringis dan merengek dengan mata berkaca kaca menatap Chanyeol, "jahat!"

Baekhyun menghentak kan kaki nya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan mata memerah menahan tangis, disisi lain Chanyeol menahan tawa nya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Apa nya yang Gang Leader? tingkah nya seperti anak berumur 5 tahun."

Ya kurang lebih seperti itu lah kisah ini di mulai. Chanyeol yang di kenal sebagai siswa _baik baik,_ dan Baekhyun yang di kenal sebagai _siswa berandalan_ menjalin hubungan sebagai _boss dan pemimpin geng._

Atau sebenar nya lebih dari itu?

 **\--**

 **Haiii haiii!**

 **ini adalah cerita kedua ku, entah kenapa pengen nulis yang begini setelah baca Manga dengan judul yang sama T_T.**

 **Kalau kalian mau baca Manga nya kalian bisa download Manga Toon di playstore abis itu ubah bahasa menjadi english, cari genre boys love dan terpampang langsung komik yang MENJADI INSPIRASI cerita ini :D**

 **REVIEW NYA JUSEYOO~~**


	2. 2

**My Darling is a GANG LEADER**

 **By : baekkieyoda**

 **Pair : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Yaoi. Homo. Gay. Boyslove. AU!School _Smut and little bit a mature content._**

 _Typo Everywhere~_

 **Awal Mula**

Baekhyun itu walaupun tubuh nya mungil suka sekali berkelahi. Waktu ia baru masuk di Light high school ia di ganggu oleh senior laki-laki yang memang mempunyai kekuasaan di sekolah nya.

Senior itu meminta -- ah tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksa Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasih nya karena paras Baekhyun yang cantik walaupun ia seorang namja. Tapi Baekhyun menolak dengan keras, bahkan sempat meludahi sepatu senior nya tersebut.

Karena Baekhyun itu termasuk namja yang mempunyai ego tinggi, ia paling tak suka di paksa oleh seseorang yang bahkan belum ia kenal dengan betul.

Pertengkaran pun tak ter-elak kan, senior nya yang merasa terhina menghadang Baekhyun sepulang sekolah di dekat gang sempit. Waktu itu Baekhyun ingat ada sekitar 7 orang senior nya yang mempunyai badan besar bergerak secara bersamaan menyerang Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun terkapar dengan wajah babak belur.

Disitu lah Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Hei! apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak itu?" Chanyeol langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang terkapar tak berdaya, kesadaran namja mungil itu pun sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Ugh... sakitt" Baekhyun meringis kala Chanyeol menepuk nepuk pipi nya; ingin memastikan apakah Baekhyun masih hidup atau tidak.

"Kau masih hidup kan?" bodoh nya Chanyeol bertanya juga, Baekhyun terlalu lemah hingga tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menatap sayu ke arah Chanyeol lalu jatuh pingsan setelah nya.

"Kalian benar benar membuat ku murka kali ini!" Chanyeol membuang ludah nya, ia memandang bengis ke arah 7 orang yang menunduk di hadapan nya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk membuat nya seperti ini?"

"Bang Yongguk, boss. Ia menyuruh kami menghadang dan memberi pelajaran kepada anak itu."

"Apa masalah nya kali ini?"

"Dia menolak untuk menjadi kekasih Yongguk."

"Tidak ada kah alasan yang lebih membuat ku marah lebih dari ini?"

"..." 7 orang di hadapan Chanyeol hanya diam, tak berani membuka mulut.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat kepada mereka, "Bawa Yongguk ke lapangan dekat rumah kosong di ujung jalan. Aku akan membuat beberapa tulang nya patah!"

"Kalau perlu seret dia jika dia memberontak. Aku ingin memberi tahu kepada Yongguk sialan itu, _siapa boss_ **yang sebenarnya.** "

Chanyeol segera berbalik dan menggendong Baekhyun yang tidak sadar diri dengan gaya bridal. Ia sempat menatap tajam ke arah 7 orang yang kebetulan adalah - _anak anak yang bergabung di dalam geng nya._ Sebelum pergi meninggalkan gang sempit tersebut menuju apartemen nya.

\--

Chanyeol terus menerus menatap penuh cemas ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang di periksa oleh dokter. Namja mungil yang ia bawa itu mendadak menggigil dan suhu tubuh nya sangat panas.

"Ia demam. Badan nya juga drop, mungkin akibat pukulan yang ia terima terlalu banyak untuk badan nya yang mungil." jelas dokter setelah memeriksa Baekhyun yang entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Tapi ia tak akan mati kan?"

Dokter tersebut mengulum senyum geli nya, "Walaupun suhu tubuh nya tinggi, ia tidak akan mati Chanyeol. Dia anak yang kuat."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, menatap penuh terima kasih kepada dokter yang rela datang malam malam ke apartemen nya, "Terimakasih _hyung._ Aku sangat cemas hingga tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghubungi mu di saat malam malam begini."

 **Wu Yifan,** atau biasa Chanyeol panggil Kris adalah dokter yang biasa melayani keluarga Park selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

"Tak apa Yeol. Aku senang kau menghubungi ku secepat yang kau bisa karen anak ini perlu di rawat secepatnya." Kris tersenyum.

"Apa perlu di bawa ke rumah sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan cemas, ia melihat lagi ke arah Baekhyun dan meringis pelan. Luka-luka di tubuh Baekhyun sudah menimbulkan warna ungu ke biruan.

"Tak perlu. Di apartemen mu ini sudah ada alat kedokteran yang lengkap, jadi sama saja seperti di rumah sakit." Kris tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersama Kris, memang di apartemen nya ini ada ruangan khusus berisi alat alat kedokteran yang sengaja Chanyeol sediakan untuk dirinya sendiri; karena ia selalu pulang dengan luka luka.

"Jadi _hyung_ akan disini merawat dia kan?"

"Maaf Chanyeol. Tapi di rumah sudah ada yang menunggu ku," Kris tersenyum tak enak.

"Tak apa _hyung._ Tapi kau bisa mencatat apa apa saja yang harus aku lakukan untuk merawat nya kan?"

"Lakukan seperti biasa kau merawat luka luka mu, Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku khawatir aku akan semakin membuat keadaan nya memburuk."

"Sepertinya dia _istimewa_ huh? Aku tak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini Yeol." Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa apaan _hyung_ ini. Aku saja tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Oh ya? kau tak perlu malu padaku Yeol."

" _hyung_ sudah lah! kau bilang sudah ada yang menunggu mu, pergi sana." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris menuju pintu apartemen nya.

"Baiklah, tapi kabari aku jika kau akan menikah dengan nya ya." Kris tertawa saat Chanyeol menunjukan wajah masam padanya.

"Menikah _my ass._ Sudahlah jangan mengganggu ku _hyung!"_ Chanyeol berdecak, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

" _Hyung!"_ panggil Chanyeol saat Kris sudah agak menjauh dari unit apartemen nya.

"Jangan beri tahu soal ini kepada _a_ _ppa."_

Kris mengangguk tanpa kata. Ia sedikit banyak tahu jika hubungan Chanyeol dengan Park senior tidak pernah baik baik saja selama 2 tahun terakhir.

"Terima kasih _hyung!"_ seru Chanyeol sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Kris hanya mengacungkan jari jempol sebagai balasan.

Sepeninggal Kris, Chanyeol pergi ke dapur terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke kamarnya; dimana ia menaruh Byun Baekyun yang terkapar.

"Kau siapa?!"

Chanyeol hampir saja terkena vas bunga yang melayang jika ia tidak segera menghindar.

 _Prangg._

Suara bunyi pecahan vas membuat Chanyol tersadar dari terkejut nya. Tanpa sadar ia menatap tajam ke arah pelaku pelemparan yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sudah sadar dan kini telah menatap nya penuh waspada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Vas itu harga nya mahal!" bentak Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan semangkuk bubur yang tadi sempat ia masak, kemudian dengan kasar menaruh mangkuk bubur itu ke nakas sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau kan yang menculik ku kemari!" Baekhyun menuding Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk nya, sesaat Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terasa mengerikan.

"Buang buang waktu jika aku menculik anak di bawah umur seperti mu!"

Mata Baekhyun membola, "Apa? anak di bawah umur katamu? YAK!" Baekhyun segera melempar bantal yang ada di dekat nya hingga mengenai wajah Chanyeol dengan telak.

" _Fuck!"_ umpat Chanyeol keras.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat nya, ia menjulurkan lidah nya ke arah Chanyeol yang siap meledak kapan saja, "Wleee~ rasakan itu! hahaha siap siap kau akan menerima yang lebih jika mengatai ku anak di bawah umur!"

"Aku bukan mengatai mu, itu fakta kan?" Chanyeol melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Enak saja bicara!" Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya, "aku ini sudah 16 tahun! sudah masuk Senior high school!"

"Yang benar?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens, di lihat dari mana pun Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak yang masih berumue 10 tahun.

"YAK MESUM!" pekik Baekhyun seperti yeoja saat merasakan tatapan menusuk dari Chanyeol.

"Siapa juga yang bernafsu dengan mu." Chanyeol berujar malas. Akhirnya ia memilih duduk di kursi belajar, ia mengedik kan dagu ke arah bubur yang mungkin sudah mendingin.

"Makan bubur itu setelah nya minum obat dan kau bisa segera pergi dari apartemen ku."

Baekhyun memandang jijik ke arah bubur tersebut, "Menjijikan. Aku tidak mau makan makanan itu!"

"Jangan banyak protes dan makan!" Chanyol menatap tajam ke arah namja mungil yang keras kepala itu.

"Aku bilang aku tak mau makan itu!"

"Lalu kau ingin kelaparan?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku ingin makan Jjajangmyeon."

"Mimpi sana!"

\--

"Kau keras kepala rupanya." Chanyeol menyerahkan dua buah kantong yang berisi jjajangmyeon pesanan Baekhyun.

"Aku janji aku akan pergi setelah ini!" Baekhyun menatap berbinar ke arah makanan yang Chanyeol belikan setelah berdebat panjang dengan nya.

"Lain kali jangan buat aku repot seperti ini lagi!"

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu untuk merawatku!" balas Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya kesal.

"Aku merasa bertanggung jawab akan keadaan mu saat ini." ujar Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan mulut belepotan saus, "Yang menyerangku itu Bang Yongguk, seharusnya ia yang merasa bertanggung jawab!"

"Jadi kau tahu dia yang menyerangmu?" tanya Chanyeol merasa tertarik.

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan, "Si sialan itu salah telah mencari masalah dengan ku, aku bilang aku tak ingin menjadi kekasih nya dan ia merasa terhina. Lagian siapa yang menyuruh nya menyatakan cinta padaku di tengah lapangan di hadapan semua siswa Light dengan cara sok romantis?"

"Kenapa kau menjadi kekasih nya saja? Ia kan anak populer dan cukup tampan menurutku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Ewhh, si Yongguk itu tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kekasih ku!"

"Kenapa? Ooh kau _straight_ ya?"

"Bukan. Mana mungkin aku menerima laki laki yang pernah kalah dari ku saat berkelahi?"

hah?

apa kata Baekhyun tadi?

Yongguk kalah berkelahi?

"Kau tidak sedang membual kan?" tanya Chanyeol sangsi.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Tapi Yongguk yang aku kenal tidak akan kalah semudah itu." Chanyeol masih tidak percaya.

"Ck," Baekhyun berdecak, ia menyingkirkan jjajangmyeon yang terisa; ia sudah tak berselera saat Chanyeol terus saja bertanya padanya.

"Dengar ya, waktu itu ia menantang ku berduel dan kalah, walau sudah 2 tahun berlalu tapi aku masih ingat. Mana mungkin aku melupakan orang yang telah menorehkan bekas luka di dadaku ini?! dia curang dengan menyerangku menggunakan pisau." Baekhyun membuka kancing seragam nya dan terpampang lah bekas luka yang lumayan panjang terbentang dari leher ke pinggang sebelah kiri.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan bekas luka nya secara bergantian. Secara perlahan ingatan demi ingatan tentang sosok mungil masuk ke dalam kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku tak percaya ini ... " desah Chanyeol pelan, ia menyenderkan punggung nya di kursi dan mulai tertawa terbahak bahak.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mengancingkan seragam nya dan menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol.

"Terserah kalau kau tak percaya." Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur Chanyol, "Aku pergi sekarang. Terima kasih telah merawat dan memberi aku makan."

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah berhenti tertawa dan kini telah menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun menoleh malas, "Apa lagi?"

"Kau ingin masuk ke geng ku tidak?"

Baekhyun cengo. "A-apa?"

\--

 **TBC**

 **Haiii semua nya! Makasih ya atas respon kalian semua, review kalian semua udah menambah semangat aku.**

 **Maaf gabisa nyebutin satu satu tapi aku sangat berterimakasih kepada semua nya yang udah Review.**

 **Chapter ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian semua, jangan lupa buat review ya cinggu(.)**


	3. 3

**My Darling is a GANG LEADER**

 **By : baekkieyoda**

 **Pair : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Yaoi. Homo. Gay. Boyslove.** _smut and little bit a mature content!_ **AU!school**

 **Typo everwhere~**

 **First Meet, 2 years ago.**

Waktu itu Chanyeol ingat sekali, bahwa ia fikir saat itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus menyakitkan untuk nya.

Yang membuat nya senang adalah ia bisa _bebas._ Bisa melakukan apa pun yang ia mau tanpa di kekang oleh aturan yang ayah nya buat. Tapi kebebasan yang ia impikan selama ini tidak lah gratis, ada harga yang harus ia bayar; dan itu **terlalu** mahal.

"Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Mulai saat ini aku tak peduli." itu kata kata yang terakhir kali Chanyeol dengar dari sang ayah sebelum ayah nya-- bersama dengan _keluarga_ baru nya pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman _sang_ _ibu._

"Bukan mulai saat ini Tuan Park, dari dulu kau memang tak peduli padaku." Chanyeol tak harus berbalik untuk melihat apa reaksi yang ayah nya berikan.

"Jangan memancing keributan disini Chanyeol. Jika kau benar benar peduli pada ibu mu, setidak nya kau harus bersikap hormat di depan peristirahatan terakhir nya." ah suara ini. Suara milik seseorang yang benar benar Chanyeol benci.

"Berhenti bersikap seakan akan kau orang baik, Sehun. Aku tau siapa kau yang sebenarnya, lepas topeng mu sekarang atau aku yang akan merobek nya dengan paksa."

Kini Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati reaksi yang sudah terlalu biasa, hanya raut wajah datar yang Park Sehun-- kakak tiri nya-- berikan.

"Kau mendapatkan kebebasan yang kau inginkan dari dulu. Jangan mengganggu anak dan keluarga ku lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak akan mengganggu keluarga tersayang mu itu, tuan Park. Aku hanya ingin semua fasilitas atas nama ibu ku di alihkan kepadaku."

"Fasilitas apa yang kau maksud? kau sedang berkhayal heh?" Ibu tiri nya menyela sambil menampilkan wajah mengejek.

"Kalian lupa rupanya. Semua aset perusahaan Park company, semua hotel CY corp, semua rumah sekaligus apartemen atas nama Park Taeyeon adalah milik ibu ku."

"Dia telah men- tanda tangani pengalihan semua aset atas nama Park Sehun terlebih dahulu. Kau sudah terlambat Chanyeol." balas Tuan Park dengan datar.

"Dengan memalsukan tanda tangan ibu ku, kau pikir aku akan percaya? Jangan sampai masalah ini menjadi lebih besar dan melibatkan hukum Tuan Park."

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

Melihat bagaimana ayah nya sendiri menatap penuh benci ke arah nya membuat Chanyeol merasa; senang. Katakan ia gila tapi ia sangat menantikan tatapan kebencian yang ayah nya berikan saat ini.

"Tunggu dan lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Chanyeol tersenyum. Mata nya berkilat kilat aneh membuat Tuan Park dan juga Sehun merasa waspada.

"Boss!" benar saja. Tak lama kemudian datang segerombolan anak anak dengan senjata di tangan mereka; mendekat ke arah Chanyeol berada.

"Dimana orang yang ingin kau habisi boss?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang membawa sebalok kayu.

Chanyol masih menatap lurus ke arah ayah nya sebelum jari telunjuk nya mengarah tepat ke arah Sehun, "Disana, ingat baik baik wajah mereka semua. Aku akan memberi perintah untuk menghabisi mereka, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, mereka benar benar akan menghabisi kita." Ibu tiri Chanyeol menggengam tangan Park senior dengan gemetaran. Ia tampak nya merasa takut melihat banyak nya anak anak _berandalan_ yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya istri tersayang mu itu ketakutan, aku akan memberi dua pilihan. pertama, kau berikan aku 50% secara suka rela atau kedua, aku akan mengambil **semua** nya dengan **paksa.** "

Park senior menegak ludah nya susah payah, "Kau belum cukup umur untuk mentanda tangani berkas pengalihan hak aset."

"Aku tidak bilang akan memindahkan nya atas namaku, yah tadi memang aku bilang begitu, tapi setelah ku pikir pikir ada orang yang lebih tepat untuk menangani soal saham dan perusahaan."

Sehun berdecak pelan, "Katakan saja siapa dan semua akan selesai. Jangan berbelit belit."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Joonmyeon _hyung,_ apa kau bersedia?" Chanyeol menoleh kepada satu satu nya orang dewasa di kelompok Chanyeol, sosok yang selalu bisa Chanyeol andalkan.

"Itu sebuah kehormatan untuk ku," Joonmyeon membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol selama beberapa detik.

"Setelah ini jangan membungkuk di depan sembarangan orang _hyung,_ kau akan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan besar dan waktu mu akan bernilai sangat mahal." Chanyeol menyeringai, setelah nya kembali menatap Park Senior.

"Aku ingin berkasa nya siap esok hari, karena Joonmyeon _hyung_ sudah tidak sabar membuat perusahaan ku semakin maju."

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak sembarangan memilih orang untuk ia percaya. Joonmyeon adalah sosok paling bisa ia percaya setelah ibu nya wafat, Joonmyeon terlahir dengan otak pebisnis yang licik, hingga Chanyeol yakin menitipkan 50% saham nya kepada Joonmyeon.

"Besok akan kau dapatkan. Setelah nya jangan ganggu kami." Sehun menarik _kedua orang tua_ nya menuju mobil dan meninggalkan area pemakaman tak lama kemudian.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ akan menjadi direktur!"

"Sebentar lagi kita akan kaya!"

"Woooo Joonmyeon _hyung_ akan berdandan layak nya seorang pebisnis!"

banyak suara riuh lain nya bersahutan, tapi hanya dengan lirikan tajam Chanyeol semua nya terdiam.

"Kalian tidak akan kemari jika bukan hal yang penting kan?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak memanggil _teman teman_ berandalan nya, tadi ia sempat merasa terkejut juga melihat mereka datang dengan _alat tempur_.

Chanyeol menunduk di depan makam sang ibu sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemakaman, di ikuti oleh teman teman nya.

"Bang Yongguk sedang berduel." Joonmyeon selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan Chanyeol jika Chanyeol sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik seperti sekarang.

"Sialan itu kenapa selalu menyusahkan aku?" entah ini pertanyaan atau hanya sekedar ungkapan kekesalah Chanyeol saja, yang pasti tidak ada yang berani buka mulut ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mengerikan.

Chanyeol merasa takjub melihat sosok mungil yang menjadi lawan duel Yongguk, "Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol pada namja bermata besar di samping nya; Kyungsoo.

"Tak tahu. Tiba tiba saja ia datang dan menantang Yongguk."

Mata Chanyeol menatap intens ke arah namja mungil yang sedang bertarung di depan nya. Sesekali bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman saat namja mungil itu berhasil mendaratkan bogeman mentah ke wajah Yongguk.

"Kau lemah!" desis namja mungil itu saat Yongguk sudah terkapar di tanah dengan kepala yang sedang ia injak.

Chanyeol takjub melihat Yongguk yang biasanya selalu menang kini terlihat tak berdaya di bawah kaki namja mungil itu.

"DENGAR! Aku peringatkan kepada kalian semua, jangan sekali pun kalian melakukan kerusuhan di depan kedai kopi di sudut jalan ini. Kalian mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan yang datang!" namja mungil yang kita ketahui sebagai Baekhyun berbicara dengan lantang, ajaib nya semua orang menjadi diam saat Baekhyun berbicara.

Sesaat mata Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun kembali fokus kepada Yongguk yang terlihat sedang kesakitan di bawah kaki nya.

"Kau dengar ucapan ku kan?" Baekhyun menendang kepala Yongguk yang terkapar dengan santai, "Jangan buat rusuh di depan kedai kopi itu atau aku akan benar benar membuat mu tak bisa bergerak!" desis Baekhyun kembali menendang kepala Yongguk.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur secara perlahan, ingin menikmati bagaimana ekspresi Yongguk di bawah sana sebelum sesuatu yang tajam menyayat kulit nya dari leher hingga pinggang.

Yang terjadi terlalu cepat hingga Baekhyun tidak sempat menghindari Yongguk yang tiba tiba bangkit dan menyerang nya dengan pisau lipat.

"Argh! sialan kau bajingan!" desis Baekhyun menahan sakit. Baju yang Baekhyun kenakan sudah basah oleh darah dan terlihat sangat kontras karena Baekhyun menggunakan kemeja kotak kotak dengan dalaman kaus berwarna putih.

Chanyeol syok, melihat darah yang keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun membuat nya **teringat** akan ibu nya yang meninggal karena menyayat tangan nya sendiri.

"Yeol! kita pergi dari sini! polisi sudah mendekat." Chanyeol masih terdiam, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon menarik nya menjauh dan bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi pun Chanyeol masih belum sadar dari rasa syok nya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun sudah terkapar di atas tanah dengan memegang perut nya yang mengeluarkan darah. Yongguk sudah lari terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum polisi tiba disana.

"Nak? ... kau baik baik saja?" salah satu polisi mendekati Baekhyun dan langsung dengan sigap menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke mobil patroli.

"Hei kalian kejar lah anak anak berandalan itu! aku harus segera kerumah sakit!" polisi dengan _name tag_ Zitao itu bergerak tergesa gesa meletakan Baekhyun di kursi belakang.

"Ada apa?" rekan Zitao mendekat dan reaksi nya sama dengan Zitao ketika melihat Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah.

"Mereka benar benar keterlaluan kali ini."

Zitao menatap rekan nya, "Tangkap mereka sebanyak mungkin. Kelakukan mereka kali ini benar benar tak bisa di toleransi." perintah Zitao yang langsung di patuhi oleh rekan nya.

\--

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling, berusaha beradaptasi di tempat dimana ia berada sekarang ini. Awalnya Baekhyun kebingungan, bahkan sempat panik dan bergerak secara berlebihan hingga membuat luka yang ada di perut Baekhyun menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat terasa.

"Shhh" Baekhyun mendesis pelan, "Ah si Yongguk sialan itu benar benar membuat ku muak!"

Baekhyun segera menyibak kan selimut yang ia pakai sekarang ini, ia yakin ia ada di rumah sakit karena polisi yang membawa nya kemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? jangan bergerak dahulu!" Zitao muncul dengan plastik penuh makanan di kedua tangan nya, polisi muda itu mendadak panik saat Baekhyun hendak turun dari ranjang rumah sakit nya.

"Anda yang telah membawa saya kemari kan? Terima kasih banyak! tapi saya harus pulang!" Baekhyun mengabaikan Zitao yang hendak memegangi tangan nya.

"Pulang ke tempat anak berandalan itu maksud mu?" Zitao melipat kedua tangan nya di dada sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan mata tajam.

"Aku tak punya tempat yang aku sebut dengan rumah." Baekhyun mengedik kan bahu nya acuh, "sekarang bisa kah Anda menyingkir?"

"Kau harus berada disini sampai luka luka mu sembuh."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya, "Memang nya aku kenapa? aku baik baik saja!" ujar Baekhyun malas, ia ingin cepat cepat pergi dari rumah sakit ini tapi Zitao menahan nya terus menerus.

Kaki Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih menggantung kini bergerak menendang Zitao hingga polisi muda itu terhuyung jatuh ke lantai.

"Yak! kau melakukan kekerasa kepada polisi!"

"Siapa suruh menghalangi aku sedari tadi? aku bilang aku harus pulang sekarang!"

"pulang kemana? kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak mempunyai rumah."

"Kemana pun asal tidak di sini lagi, bau obat obatan ini membuat ku merasa jijik."

Zitao berdiri, kemudian menghela nafas lelah, ia pikir percuma berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat jelas sekali adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Baiklah, kau ikut saja dengan ku." ucap Zitao kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin membawa aku ke kantor polisi?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya, "disini aku lah korban nya! aku yang di serang sampai berdarah seperti ini kenapa aku yang di bawa ke rumah sakit?! harus nya Yongguk sialan itu."

Tampak nya suara Baekhyun yang lumayan keras tersebut mengganggu kenyamanan pasien lain hingga membuat suster menegur Zitao dan Baekhyun.

"Bisa kah kalian berdua tidak berisik? kalian bisa meributkan masalah rumah tangga kalian di rumah." setelah mengatakan hal itu sang suster segera pergi sambil mengoceh.

 _"Kenapa semua orang lebih suka pertengkar di depan umum sih? mengganggu saja"_

"Apa apaan suster sok tahu itu! aku mana mau dengan namja pendek keras kepala seperti dirimu!" Zitao menunjuk Baekhyun dengan ekspresi malas.

Baekhyun melotot dan menepis jari telunjuk Zitao yang berada di depan wajah nya. "Kau pikir aku mau dengan mu yang menyebalkan seperti yeoja ini?"

"Yak apa katamu?!"

"Kau DENGAR APA KATAKU!"

"Sssssttt bisakah kalian pergi dari rumah sakit ini sekarang juga? mungkin kalian perlu menyelesaikan masalah kalian di atas ranjang." sang suster kembali dan menegur mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

BRAK!

Baekhyun dan Zitao langsung pergi dari ruangan rawat Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena memendam amarah yang memuncak.

"AHHHH aku bisa gila kalau terus menerus ada di dekat mu!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi saat sudah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit yang lumayan sepi.

"Hell memang nya kau saja?!"

"Sudah lah aku pergi saja!"

"Tunggu!" Zitao menahan lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah malas, "Astaga apa lagi?"

Zitao menyerahkan sebuah foto yang sedari tadi ingin ia perlihatkan kepada Baekhyun, "Kau kenal anak ini? semalam ia juga ada di tempat kau berkelahi bersama anak anak berandalan itu."

Baekhyun mengambil foto di tangan Zitao, mata nya meneliti, ia merasa tak asing tapi tak mampu mengingat siapa gerangan yang ada di salam foto itu.

"Aku merasa tak asing, tapi aku tak bisa mengingat nya." jawab Baekhyun jujur, Baekhyun dapat melihat bahu Zitao yang melemas; seperti merasa kecewa.

"Oh begitu ya," Zitao memaksa kan senyuman nya kepada Baekhyun, "Kau bisa simpan foto itu, di belakang nya ada nomor ku. Saat kau sudah mengingat nya atau bertemu dengan nya lagi hubungi aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Maafkan aku karena tidak dapat membantu, apakah orang ini sangat penting untuk kau temui?"

Zitao mengusak rambut Baekhyun, kemudian bibir nya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, "Sangat penting. Bertemu dengan nya akan menyelamatkan nyawa ku."

Baekhyun melotot, "Nyawa mu dalam bahaya? apa kau sedang sakit keras?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Zitao terbahak bahak.

Aneh sebenarnya, beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berdua berdebat dan kini terlihat akrab seperti sudah lama mengenal.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan saja bodoh!"

Baekhyun mencebik kan bibir nya, ia kemudian menyimpan foto yang Zitao berikan ke saku jaket nya. "Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu bodoh untuk mu, Tuan Polisi! aku ini hanyalah remaja berumur 13 tahun!"

Tawa Zitao terhenti, "Hei ayo kita duduk dan sarapan terlebih dahulu! aku membeli beberapa makanan yang mungkin kau suka?" tangan Zitao mengangkat plastik yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menolak jika tentang makanan, maka dari itu ia mengangguk, "Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Zitao tertawa lagi, memaksa apanya? ia hanya bertanya dan namja mungil itu langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Oh iya, siapa nama orang yang ada di foto tadi?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, ia masih merasa _tak asing_ dengan sosok di foto itu.

"... namanya Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengulang ulang nama Chanyeol di benak nya, _Apa aku benar benar mengenal nya ya?_

\--

TBC

 **Maaf jika part ini kesan nya agak bertele tele, apalagi scene Baek-Tao lebih banyak dari pada Chanbaek, tapi itu di perlukan buat membuat semua nya jelas di chapter depan.**

 **Ada yang masih bingung kenapa chanyeol kaget pas lihat bekas luka yang Yongguk buat di badan Baekhyun, chapter ini menjelaskan semua nya. alasan kenapa cy kaget. Karena dia** _tertarik_ **sama Baekhyun yang berani menantang Yongguk untuk berduel, Chanyeol pun niat nya ingin berkenalan sama Baekhyun tapi karena polisi datang niat Chanyeol pun tak ter-realisasi kan *ini belibet ga sih aku jelasin nya?***

 **Oh dan juga terimakasih banyak buat @DaeArlo yang udah mau memberikan kritik dan saran atas tulisan abal abal aku ini *nunduk hormat***

 **Ayo kalian yang mau kritik aku gapapa, tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan ya Qaqa Qaqa seqalian :) soalnya hati adeq ini masih lah lemah :')**


End file.
